onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ricizubi/Trouble for the marines 3: The Straw-hats arrive at Swordsman-smith island
At Swordsman-smith island located in the new world, 2 hours before the marines reach port, the Straw-hats arrive. They dock while Luffy shouts: LAAAND!!! Robin: Yes... I've read of this island, it's the island of swordsman-smith Zoro wakes up: Swordsman...smith? Robin: Yes, here all of the best smith are present. Nami (looking down): Then I guess there aren't any shops for clothes.... (In the background Luffy prepares to jump off the ship, but Nami grabs him before he does) Luffy(she says with an annoyed face) you're not leaving my sight... Robin: Actually it has a mall with lots of clothes rumored to be of the best quality Nami(surprised): Really?! Luffy you're coming with me to help me carry what I'll buy. Luffy: But why?... I wanna try the meat of the New World, on the last island we ate only dinasaur meat....even though it was really good Nami looks scary: Captain(she says with a sarcastic tone) (On the side, Sanji: Nami-swan is so beautiful when she's scary!-mellorine!!! Zoro: Baka-cook Sanji: What was that!??! Sanji jumps at Zoro, Zoro tries to cut him down, but Sanji blocks the attack with a kick, the slice continues to fly and destroys a ship from nearby) Nami hits both of them: Would you cut it out!?!? Look what you did!(points at the ship wreckage where people are swimming to safety, panicked of what happened) An old man from the ship: I know you did this pirates!!! Didn't you know this island is Kaido's territory?!?! (he says while swimming to the shore) Nami trying to calm him: Mister, it was just a little accident, please excuse us... The man: REALLY?!? you destroyed the ship by accident!?!? Nami: Well....um... The man: THen why don't you pay for your "little accident" !??! the ship was about 30 million beli!!! Nami turns to stone: the-thi-thirty mi-mi-mill-million be-be-li? Usopp: Seems like Nami snapped... Chopper: Yeah... Chopper goes to Nami: well Nami, the man is right, it was our fault- Nami turns at Chopper (DEVIL SCARY LIKE!!!): Yes... it was our fault...(Chopper falls down unconscious from the fright) Franky: Oi, oi, now Nami, don't get so an-(She turns at Franky and Frnaky immediatly gets down and turns his arms into a huge shield) SOMEONE STOP HER!!!! Usopp: Usopp defense(he shoots a po green that covers him with a strong, resistent wood) (Luffy tries to escape and run off somewhere during the commotion, but Nami notices and rushes at Luffy) Luffy: Oi Nami, calm down, cal-(she punches Luffy straight into the beach, burrying him in the sand) Brook: This is a great moment to sing, yohohohoho! Nami got so dark, a demon rose and took control, she suddenly started to bark but bi-(Nami glances at him and he stops and goes to a corner of the ship scared Then she turns to look at Zoro and clenches her fists) Nami: Don't think I forgot about you (She smirks a demon aura forms around her shaped like a huge beast rises over her) Robin giggles: I think you could die today Zoro-san Zoro: *gulp* I'm outta here!(he jumps off the ship and starts running for his life) Nami: Big sis! go catch him fast or he'll get lost forever on this big island!!!(Zoro from afar: I won't get lost you idiot!!!!) Robin: It seems so, dosciento..fleurs!(two big hand apper, 1 on the ground and grabs Zoros feet causing him to fall and the other one throws his swords away and grabs his neck, Robin jumps off to the beach and heads for Zoro, Luffy almost gets out of the sand) Nami jumps off the ship as well gets Luffy out of the sand Sanji: I'll come too!!! Chopper suddenly wakes up, rushes and grabs Sanji ina wrestlign move causing him to suffocate: We still don't know how you might react to the women of the island!!!! (Sanji falls on the deck asphixiated) Franky lowers his shield: Yeah, I don't want you to die like this and Nami is so angry right now, she might kill you! Brook: Yohoho, I've never seen someone so mad in my life, even though I'm dead and have no eyes cause I'm just bones!! SKULL JOKE! yohohohohoho Sanji: But....but...bu.. Chopper: No buts!! Down; Nami grabs Luffy as the villagers gather Villager whispering: Isn't that.. Villager 2: Yes he is indeed.. The man who shouted before looks shocked at Luffy: EXCUSE US!! we didn't know you were Dragon's son Luffy: me?(looks confused) Nami: thank God we don't have to pay anymore... Luffy: Oh yeah!! shishishishi Nami doesn't let Luffy go and witha happy and excited expression: Time for shopping! Luffy: But I wan-(Nami grabs Luffy and goes with him) Robin reached Zoro and grabs his swords: Now...the hound can't even bark anymore?? (she says while smilling) Zoro (on the ground) : Give those back!!! you- Robin: After I give them back(she says with a serious face) I have something to tell you... (the hands release Zoro) but let's head out for a walk first Zoro gets up and receives his katanas: We'll walk to a smith, I need to ask one of the best something After 2h or in the present time, the marine battleship arrives with Kizaru standing on it Brook sees the ship: Everybody, I think we have a big problem... Usopp: What? (looks threw his goggles and see Kizaru and looks very shocked) Franky: This is bad... END of part 3 Did you like it? Yes! No! I don't like the idea but it kinda works a little I don't like the prediction, but I like the idea Category:Blog posts